Krennic reveals that he put Starlight's name in the Goblet of Fire
Here's how Krennic reveals that he put Starlight's name in the Goblet of Fire goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime: The Goblet of Fire. we see Starlight in Krennic's office Orson Krennic: Are you alright, Starlight? Does it hurt? That? Starlight Glimmer: Not so much now. Orson Krennic: Perhaps I'd better take a look. a look at Starlight's hoof Starlight Glimmer: The Cup was a Portkey. Someone bewitched it. Orson Krennic: What was it like? Who was he like? Starlight Glimmer: Who? Orson Krennic: The Dark Lord. What was it like to stand in his presence? Starlight Glimmer: It's like I'd fallen into 1 of my dreams into 1 of my nightmares. Orson Krennic: Were there others? In the graveyard, where there others? Starlight Glimmer: Um, the--I don't think I said anything about a graveyard, professor. Orson Krennic: (imitating Knock Out) "Marvelous creatures, dragons, aren't they? Did you think those Cybertronians would've led you to the woods if I hadn't suggested it? You think Albus Severus Potter would've told you to open that egg underwater if I hadn't told him 1st myself? You think your pal Draco Malfoy would've given you Gillyweed if I hadn't given him that book that led him straight to it? Ah? Eh? his lips Staright Glimmer: It was you from the beginning. You put my name in the Goblet of Fire. You bewitched Megatron, but-- Orson Krennic: (mocking Starlight) "But, but"-- You won because I made it so, Starlight. You ended up in that graveyard because it was meant to be. And now the deed is done. The blood that runs in these veins runs withing the Dark Lord. the blood and spits it and turns to Starlight Imagine how he will reward me when he learns that I have once and for all silenced the great Starlight Glimmer! Mac Grimborn: the door ''Expeliarmus! '' lands on the chair Princess Celestia: Tirek. makes "Krennic" drink Variteserum Twilight Sparkle: Do you know who I am? "Orson Krennic": Princess Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle: Are you Orson Krennic? Are you?! "Orson Krennic": No. Twilight Sparkle: Is he in this room? Is he in this room?! Mac Grimborn: Starlight, away from there. ''Alohomora! '' chest opens and reveals the true Orson Krennic Princess Celestia: Are you alright, Orson? Orson Krennic: I'm sorry, Your Highness. Starlight Glimmer: That's Krennic, but then who's--? Tirek: and smells the bottle Polyjuice Potion. the bottle Mac Grimborn: Now we know who's been stealing from your stores, Tirek. Nagini: We will get you out in a moment. "Krennic" transforms back into Nighlight and she licks her lips looks and Nighlight growls Mac Grimborn: Starlight! holds Nighlight down Minerva Mcgonagall: Nighlight Sparkle. Nighlight Sparkle: I'll show you mine if you show me yours. her mark on her hoof Severus Snape: Your arm, Starlight. shows her arm Nighlight Sparkle: You know what this means, don't you? He's back. Lord Starscream has returned. her lips Twilight Sparkle: Gasps Starlight Glimmer: I'm sorry, Twilight, I couldn't help it. Albus Dumbledore: Send an owl to Azkaban. Mac Grimborn: They could find they're missing a prisoner. Nagini: Agreed. Nighlight Sparkle: Not only will I have my revenge on you, Twilight, and I'll also be welcomed back like a hero. Twilight Sparkle: Maybe. Princess Celestia: We've never had time for heroes. they leave, Tirek puts his wand on Nighlight's flank as she licks her lips